Ice cream, sherbet, and frozen similar frozen desserts are well liked by many people, but the opportunity to easily make frozen desserts at home from healthy ingredients can be a challenge. The present invention generally relates to a food-based homogenizer, more specifically a small counter-top kitchen appliance that is simple to use and easy to clean into which a user inserts frozen fruits, nuts, chocolates, and other ingredients, and which homogenizes the ingredients into a soft texture with a similar consistency as ice cream or sherbet, and then extrudes them through an exit spout directly into the user's bowl for consumption. The present invention is not limited to use with frozen fruits, however, and can be used with a variety of non-frozen foods as well.